Where the Heart Belongs
by irishdragon
Summary: After Jachin Due, Murrue thought her chance for happiness was gone. She learns that sometimes things aren't always as they seem. [Neo x Murrue, Mwu x Murrue][AU]
1. Chapter 1

Well..this is my first shot at a multichaptered fic. I really love the whole Neo/Murrue dynamic, and thought why not? Hope you all enjoy.

------------------------------------------

The tiled halls of the massive white battleship were silent, night beginning to fall over the tiny island nation of Orb. A tall brunette stood by the clear observation window, her hand on the cool glass. There wasn't much too look at, the view of the coastline obstructed by the wall of the port _Archangel _was stationed in, a long staircase climbing up the side of the grey wall.

The woman sighed, her attentions focused inward rather than out. She slowly traced the glass with her fingertip, her brown eyes fluttering shut. _I still can't believe it. Yesterday when his face popped up on the screen. Did this really happen? Did he really say that he knows me? Did he come back? Or will I wake up and find this all a dream? _She smiled at the vision. That all too familiar cocky grin, the confident words. _His _words. The last words he had said to her. The words she never thought she would hear again. _He really can make the impossible possible, _a soft laugh escaped her lips.

Murrue leaned back against the smooth wall, tawny eyes scanning the corridor. She frowned a bit, remembering the pain in his eyes and voice in yesterday's sunset. _All this time, I was focused on my own pain...my own loneliness. I didn't even stop to think what he must have been feeling. Selfish, I know, _she huffed quietly, her arms folded across her chest. _I can only imagine how difficult it must be to doubt the very essence of who you are. What did the Earth Alliance do to him? I'm sure whatever it was, it must've been awful. We've all seen what they're capable of doing. _The brunette jumped slightly, startled by a familiar, deep voice.

"You okay?" The tall blonde stood there, his purple shirt unzipped at the collar, his sleeves rolled up in Mwu's signature style. He looked down at the young captain, concern filling his cerulean eyes.

"Yes. I'm fine, thanks," she turned her head, her lips curving upward in a small smile. "I was just thinking...," her quiet voice trailed off, her gazed focused on the blue floor below her. "I...I'm sorry for not noticing how much pain you were in all this time..."

"There's nothing to be sorry for," he placed a hand on her slender shoulder, gently squeezing it. "You didn't know. So don't worry about it, okay," he gently patted her back through the thick material of her blue and white uniform.

"When did you start to lose confidence in who you are?" She looked up, staring out the glass window. "That must be so hard for you to deal with."

"I think it was shortly after I came here. This place...it just seemed so familiar. Like I had been here before. At first I just shrugged it off to deja vu. You know the feeling you've been somewhere before, yet you know you haven't. But the feeling was too strong to be a coincidence. I even saw you." He smiled down at the brunette, amused by her reaction.

"You...you did?" She stuttered, her heart beginning to pound in her chest. Her topaz orbs were wide as she stared at him, unable to hide her confusion. "When?"

"It was when I tried to land the Skygrasper. I saw myself in the same situation, but it was different. You were there, but you were wearing an Earth Alliance uniform. I still don't know what to make of it, but I could see you so clearly. It felt so real."

"This ship...it used to be part of the Earth Alliance. Until they betrayed us at Alaska. They left us to die. And if it weren't for...," she stopped herself, unable to continue. "So that's how we ended up with Orb."

"I see. Now I'm sure what I saw was real. And I know that the feeling that I've known you for a long time is real too," he reached across, brushing a stray auburn lock out of her face.

"I...," she looked down, porcelain cheeks flushed pink. "Thank you...for helping us out like that...and for coming back here," she stammered, pulse still racing.

"No problem. It feels right to be here. To be with you," he smiled warmly. "And I feel that if I do stay here a lot of my questions will be answered."

"I hope you find what you're looking for," she looked up at him, returning his smile.

"You hungry? I thought that maybe we could go grab a bite to eat," he grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers between her own, pulling her down the hallway, a wide grin plastered across his face.

"Wha...?" She stammered, mouth agape as he led her down the long, empty corridor. She laughed as he turned around and winked at her, his eyes sparkling with familiar mischief.

"So how did you end up captain of this thing?" He took a sip of water, the two sitting in the battleship's mess hall, empty trays of food atop the table. "You don't exactly seem like the typical captain," he chuckled, taking another large gulp of the cold liquid.

"It was an accident, I guess," she began. "I was an engineer...involved with the production of the Earth Alliance's new mobile suits. But when ZAFT attacked Heliopolis, all the senior officers were killed, leaving me as the highest ranking officer."

"I see. It seems like this ship has really been through a lot." Neo looked across the table at his companion, his eyes lost in her beauty.

She sighed, shoulders slumping slightly. "It has, and I'm sure there's more to come. We'll just have to wait and see what the Chairman's next move is going to be."

"Don't worry. We'll get through it, and I'll be here by your side. Where I know I belong." He reached across the table, taking her slender hand into his. He smiled as she stuttered, the pink blush returning to her pale cheeks.

"I'm...I'm glad you're here," she smiled as he squeezed her hand gently. Whatever was waiting for them, they would get through it...together.

---------------------------------------------------

A/N: This was partly inspired by the scene in GSD episdoe 44 when Murrue and Neo are talking by the observation deck. I don't know exactly how this is going to play out yet. But please...trust me, okay?

Hope you all enjoyed, and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

The small room was dim, just a single light illuminating the office. A brunette leaned her back against the teal chair, a stack of papers sitting on the smooth blue desk. She closed her eyes, covering her mouth as she yawned. A half full cup of lukewarm coffee sat off to the side, the beverage seemingly forgotten by the one who sat there. Her lips curved downward in a small frown as she glanced at the papers again.The _Archangel _was due to be deployed to the lunar city Copernicus, where they would attempt to gather what intelligence they could on the activities of ZAFT Chairman Dullindal and meet with the Orb forces stationed in the neutral city.

_We just got back here, and now we have to leave again, _the young captain sighed heavily, resting her head on the table. _When is all of this going to end? We've been fighting battle after battle, yet this war seems no closer to ending than when it began. But if we don't do something, I'm sure things will only get worse. If we have the power to make a difference, we have to put it too good use, _she smiled at his words, her head pillowed on her forearms. Dozing off, she was startled by the sound of the metal door hissing open.

"You look tired," the tall blonde remarked, one eyebrow cocked. "Seems someone's been working pretty hard," he sat down on the desk, tapping the white sheets.

"I'm just making sure everything is in order before we leave," she took a sip of the now cold coffee. "We only have two more days before we go," she reminded him. Yawning, she stretched her arms above her head. She winced, feeling ligaments pop, her muscles protesting from being stuck in the chair for hours on end.

"Looks like you've been sitting here too long," Neo frowned at the pained expression on the brunette's pretty face. "I think I know just what you need," his scarred face lit up in a happy grin. Standing up, he pulled her up by the hand, leading her out the door to her room. He looked back, amused by the confused expression she wore.

"Where...where are we going?" Her voice squeaked, her topaz eyes wide.

"Follow me," he led her down the long, quiet corridors, making their way to the exit. "Here we are," the stopped by the main entrance. "Some fresh air will do ya good," he grinned, the large doors sliding open.

"But...but I still have work to do," Murrue stammered, attempting to protest, but finding herself unsuccessful. Even without his memories, the blonde was still as stubborn as ever. _You really haven't changed, have you? _She rolled her eyes, feigning annoyance.

"The work can wait. Remember you said that we still have two days left?" He pulled her outside, leading her down the gantry stairs. "I bet you haven't had a break in a long time, have you?"

"Not really," she sighed. "Not since before all this started. Before, we were in the ocean in Scandinavia. Not exactly the best place to get some fresh air. After that, with all the fighting, there wasn't really a chance."

"See. A break will do ya some good," he chuckled, the two reaching the bottom of the stairs. "I haven't had a break in a long time either," he turned his head, his eyes suddenly downcast.

"I'm sorry. But things _are _different now. And hopefully, we won't have to worry about fighting anymore." She looked out to the coastline, the sun beginning to sink low on the western horizon, illuminating the vast sky in a fiery display.

"I think we would all like that," he squeezed her hand, smiling down at her. The sunset bathed him in a golden aura, his blonde hair appearing copper in the dying daylight.

Crimson spread across her face as she looked down at their interlocked hands, warmth spreading throughout her body. Her pulse quickened as they stood on the fine sand.

"Oh...I'm sorry," the colonel. "I didn't mean...," he looked down at her, his azure orbs apologetic.

"It's okay," she smiled, gently squeezing his hand. "So where to?" She looked up at him, her soft voice just above a whisper.

"Don't know," he laughed, the two walking along the cooling sand. Gentle waves broke against the shore, the air cool and crisp, a gentle breeze rustling their hair. "You hungry? I bet you haven't eaten. Am I right?"

"That sounds nice," she giggled, surprised by how well he seemed to know her, despite only being here a few days. _He's still in there. I know he is..., _they continued down the long shore, making their way to a quiet street lined with small shops and restaurants.

A small eatery with a covered patio caught his eye, lively music filling the early evening air. Patrons sat outside, enjoying the cool ocean breeze, chatting away about their days. "How 'bout this one?" Neo pointed at the tiny building, tiki lamps lighting the busy patio.

"Anywhere is fine," she agreed. "I guess I'm hungrier than I thought," she giggled, his hand pulling her towards the entrance.

"Is this what peace is like?" The scarred man leaned back in his chair, his face cooled by the calm wind. His eyes stared out over the calm sea, millions of tiny stars dotting the now black sky.

"Yes," she nodded, taking a sip of her cola. She looked over at him, her heart aching from his saddened expression.

"It's funny. Even though there was no fighting for the past two years...I don't even know what peace feels like," he sighed, gaze still focused on the gentle waves crashing against the silvery sand.

"I'm sorry," a single tear rolled down her cheek, her heart breaking. Wiping away the tiny drop, she turned her head, taking his hand in her own. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that." She squeezed his hand. "I hope that you'll be able to find peace. That we _all _will."

"I hope so too. And until that time comes, as long as we have the power to make a difference, we have to put it to good use, right?" He smiled at the young captain, the moon bathing her in its silver aura. She looked beautiful...ethereal even.

"I...," her eyes widened, shocked from the familiar words. _His _words. Those words that had such an impact on so many lives. "Right," she agreed.

"I didn't thank you properly," he turned his head, deep voice quiet.

"Thank me? For what?" Murrue tilted her head in confusion, finishing the last of her ice cold beverage.

"For letting me stay on _Archangel_...with you," he leaned down, his lips lightly brushing against the smooth skin of her cheek, electricity pulsing throughout their bodies from the simple gesture.

"I...uh...you don't have to thank me," the brunette stammered, attempting to hide her obvious embarrassment.

"Don't be silly. You gave me a place to stay," he smiled, his fingertips softly caressing her cheek. "You're cute when you're embarrassed," he teased, amused by her reaction.

"I should be the one thanking _you_," the auburn haired woman looked up, thankful for the relief the cool breeze brought to her burning skin. "For helping us...for coming back."

"I did that...because I wanted to. I didn't want to see you get hurt. Something about being here...being with you feels right. Like it's where I'm supposed to be." He looked at the clock hanging on the restaurant's wall. "Looks like we should head back," he left money on the table, pulling his companion to her feet.

"Thank you...for this. I think I needed this more than I thought," she smiled, the two walking along the cool sand.

"Any time," he grinned, intertwining his fingers with hers, the moon hanging high in the night sky.

---------------------------------------

A/N: More fluff. XD Hope you all enjoyed, and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Murrue sighed, slumping her thin shoulders. Stretching, she leaned her back against the soft chair she sat in, her laptop computer sitting on the smooth desk. The small television drowned out silence, a news report about the Destiny Plan being broadcast on one of the stations.

"Seems things are moving faster than we thought," the brunette frowned, lifting her eyes to the small screen. The massive white ship had arrived on the moon just a few short hours ago, docking in the neutral city of Copernicus. "This whole situation...it's just so frustrating, and unpredictable...," her voice trailed off. She flinched in her seat, startled by the metallic door hissing open. "Oh, Kira," the young captain smiled at her teenage friend entered the room. "How can I help you?"

"Just came by to see what the plans were for later today," the chocolate haired pilot, violet eyes turned to the television. "Hopefully we'll be able to find out what the Chairman's plans are," he sat down across from the older woman.

"Yes," she nodded her head in agreement, frowning at the scene of the recent destruction of several PLANTs. "We're scheduled to meet with the Orb space fleet officers in about two hours. We should be able to learn more from that."

"We can't let that _thing...Requiem..._hurt anymore innocent people," Kira's voice was determined, the teen pilot confident that they would be able to stop the massive laser from firing on those who dared to disagree with Chairman Dullindal.

"It's pretty obvious Orb will be the next target. And any other nation that defies him will be next. We're outnumbered, but as long as we have the power to make a difference, we have to put it to good use. Right?"

Smiling, the young general nodded. Those words...they had such an impact on his young life. They helped shape him into the person he was today, confident and willing to fight for what he believed in. "How are things going between you two?"

"I...uh...," her cheeks flushed a pale pink. "He still doesn't remember me...what we had," she sighed, resting her head in her hands. "But he did say that he feels like he's known me for a long time."

"I had a feeling things would work out this way," Kira smiled, happy for his friend. "It was only a matter of time really."

"It seems like he's becoming more and more like Mwu every day," she looked across the table at her younger companion. "When he first woke up and didn't recognize me...I didn't think that any of this would be possible. His eyes...they were so cold and distant. Like he was an empty shell of his former self. But now I can see that he's still in there. Just hidden."

"I knew I made the right decision that day in Berlin. He belongs here. With you," the teen stood up from his chair, making his way to the door.

"Kira...I can never thank you enough for bringing him back here. I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you for that," Murrue looked across the room at the brown haired boy.

"Don't worry about it," he smiled warmly. "It's the least I could do. Both of you did so much for me. I'm just glad I was able to help. See you on the bridge in a couple of hours," the pilot walked out of her office, the door hissing shut behind him.

"That meeting wasn't too productive, was it?" The blonde colonel stuffed a spoonful of vegetables into his mouth, the two sitting in the otherwise empty mess hall.

"Not really," she agreed, taking a sip of ice cold water. "But at least we have a plan, even if we're unsure as to what the Chairman has up his sleeve."

"This plan...do you think it'll work?" Neo finished the rest of his meal, happy to finally have some time alone with the auburn haired captain.

"Who knows?" She shrugged. "ZAFT has the numbers, that's for sure," she sighed. "And we know that _Minerva _will be there too, as well as her mobile suits. It's going to be a hell of a battle. But we can't just sit by and do nothing," her soft voice was firm, the determination there impossible to miss.

"True," he smiled. "How did you get tangled up in all of this in the first place?" The blonde colonel tilted his head, slightly confused. "You're not exactly the typical soldier."

"Probably not," she laughed, taking another sip of her cool beverage. "Basically, I joined the military so they would pay for college. And they did. I ended up getting an engineering degree and going into the reserves. But when the war broke out, I got called up. That's how I ended up working with the new mobile suits."

"Did your parents want you to join the military?" He looked across at her, azure orbs awed by her beauty.

"They were okay with it. Probably not happy about it, but they didn't try to stop me." The academy wasn't too far away from home, so I did get to go see them on long weekends. When I wasn't surfing with my friends," she giggled, remembering the fun times she and her friends shared on the beach.

"You surf?" Neo grinned, cerulean eyes dancing with laughter. "You'll have to make sure to teach me when this is all over."

"I'd like that," the brunette returned the smile, a pale blush spreading across her porcelain cheeks.

"You got any other hobbies?" Neo chuckled, amused by her reaction.

"I...well...um...besides martial arts, we used to drink a lot. Guess we did it to pass the time."

"A drinker, eh?" Neo teased playfully, that familiar roguish grin spread across his scarred face. "I never would've guessed."

"I get that a lot," she rolled her eyes.

"Think you could out drink me?" The blonde flashed an impish grin, a mischievous sparkle in his crystalline eyes.

"Probably," she smirked proudly. "You wouldn't stand a chance."

"Is that so?" He grinned happily, never having seen this side of the usually serious captain. "Well, that's just another thing we'll have to try when this is all over."

Her pulse picked up at his words, the blush returning to her cheeks. _What's happening to me? I..it's happening all over again isn't it? I suppose I should've seen this coming...and now..., _her mind raced, her thoughts a jumbled mess.

"You okay?" Neo tilted his head in confusion.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she stuttered, annoyed with her reaction to his words. "Well, I still have some work to do," she stood up, cheeks still warm.

"Don't stay up too late, okay?" The blonde reminded her. "We'll need all the rest we can get the next few days," the two walked out of the empty mess hall, stopping in the long corridor.

"I know," she smiled. _You're taking care of me again, aren't you? Just like before..., _she smiled, making her way back to the small office, hoping to get the last of her work done. _And maybe things will end differently this time, _she sat down at her desk, fingers typing busily on the small black laptop.

-------------------------------------------

A/N: That didn't turn out quite as I had planned. Oh well...hope you all enjoyed, and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

"See...this isn't so bad, is it?" A blonde man rested his back against the wall of the Angel Bath. The steaming water was hot against his skin, soothing his sore muscles. Clouds of vapor rose up from the still water, providing additional warmth for its two occupants. He smiled across the bath at the brunette, damp tendrils clinging to her pale skin. _She looks so beautiful, _his azure eyes took in the ethereal vision before him. _I knew this was the right decision..._

"I...uh...guess so," she stuttered nervously, turning her head. _I still can't believe I agreed to this, _Murrue sighed, cheeks slightly pink, both from the effects of the steam, and from her own embarrassment. _When he asked, he was so like Mwu...in his eyes...in his voice. I guess I couldn't help but accept, _she relaxed in the water a bit, her nervousness starting to fade. "You really think the others will be okay going out into the city?"

"Yeah, they'll be fine," he smiled confidently. "There's nothing to worry about. So relax, okay," he laughed, enjoying the warmth the water offered. "We probably won't be able to take it easy 'til after all this is over," he reminded the young captain. "Have you been in here before?"

"No, there really wasn't any time before," she shook her head, her eyes skimming over his chest, several long gashes marring his smooth skin. _He got those because of me, _her lips curved downward in a small frown. "I'm sorry...," she apologized, voice just above a whisper. "You got those because of me," she looked down at the still water, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Hey now," he scooted over in the water, just inches away from the brunette. "Don't cry," he reached up, wiping the tiny drop away. "Besides, they're all healed now," he smiled warmly, his fingertip gently caressing her velvety skin.

"You really are a different person now," she sighed into his touch, the simple gesture electrifying.

"Is that so?" He grinned, running his hands through her damp hair. "I'm glad. I owe it all to you, ya know? You've helped me become a better person...the person I _should _be," he leaned forward, softly brushing his lips against hers.

"I...don't...," she turned away, cheeks stained bright crimson. Her heart was pounding inside her, thumping so hard she felt like it was going to explode inside her chest. Her mind raced, thoughts muddled.

"I'm sorry," Neo's voice was soft and gentle. "I shouldn't have done that," his cerulean eyes apologetic.

"No...there's nothing to apologize for," she looked up at him, fingertip tracing the scar forked across his handsome face.

"I just couldn't help it," the blonde pilot smiled, enjoying the feeling of her gentle caress. "I've been wanting to know what it felt like to kiss you for a while now," he leaned forward, breath hot against her skin. "And you know what? It was every bit as incredible as I thought it would be," he whispered in her ear, voice husky.

"I...uh...," she stammered incoherently, pulse quickening.

"And you know what else?" His lips moved down her neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses. "I think...no...I _know _that I've fallen in love with you," he smirked at her breathless gasps, his lips tickling the sensitive skin.

"What?" Her tawny eyes widened, shocked by his unexpected words.

"Yep," he continued his attentions, his lips caressing her velvety skin. "You're so beautiful...and kind. How could I not?" His lips claimed hers, a sly smirk on his lips as she melted in his arms.

A soft moan escaped her lips from deep within her throat. She leaned forward, deepening the exchange, the kiss passionate and unrestrained. She supposed she should have seen this coming...it all seemed so inevitable, everything before building to this one moment. Maybe she could've stopped it, the thought of having her heart broken once again too painful to bear. But here she was again, caught up in sensations and feelings that were impossible to resist, her body acting on its own accord.

"You sure about this?" He whispered, hands sliding down her sleek curves, fingers sliding over her wet skin.

"Yes," she breathed, intoxicated by his gentle touch. "I need this...need _you,_" she responded by pressing herself tightly against his perfectly chiseled form, his interest in her impossible to hide. Their bodies soon melded, moving together slowly in the steaming water, the nerve-tingling sensations pulsing throughout their bodies, finally reaching a crescendo. Waves of pleasure washed over them, hitting the lovers like a tidal wave, the two only able to hold onto each other, their voices crying out in the small room.

"Are you okay...with this?" Neo looked down at the auburn haired captain, her head resting on his shoulder, the scent of lavender enveloping him.

"Yes," she whispered contentedly, her head resting on his broad shoulder.

"I'm glad," he smiled, kissing the top of her head. "I really do mean it," he gently stroked her bare arm, her soft skin slick to his touch. "I love you, and it feels like I've loved you for a long time. And I understand if you need time. I'll be here waiting, okay?" He titled her head up, his lips softly grazing hers. "You won't have to be alone anymore. Neither of us will."

"I...," she blushed slightly, the loud beeping of her comlink breaking the silence. "I guess I should get that," she reached over, turning the small device on.

"Please...be careful out there, okay?" Her marigold orbs met his azure ones, the concern in her soft voice unmistakable.

"Sure will," he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "I'll be back soon, okay?" They kissed, the exchange gentle, yet brief. He climbed out of the steamy water, quickly pulling on his white and blue uniform.

_It's happened again, _she stepped out of the Angel Bath, drying herself with the fluffy towel. _It's just like last time. Before I knew what was happening, you had taken my heart, _she buttoned her uniform jacket, her auburn hair still damp. _The heart really is something that can't be controlled, _she exited the small room, and without even realizing it, she smiled, making her way down the empty corridor.

---------------------------

A/N: More of teh citrus. lol Hope you all enjoyed, and please review.


	5. Chapter 5

The massive white battleship roared through the still darkness, flying through billions of white hot stars, the tiny orbs twinkling against their black backdrop. The glowing moon could be seen growing smaller and smaller in the distance, the ship moving farther away from it, speeding towards its destination.

A woman frowned, tracing the cool glass with her finger, tawny eyes staring out into the empty space. The observation deck had become her favorite place to think the past several weeks, a welcome change from her office and quarters. _We'll be there soon, _the brunette sighed, eyes still gazing out into the dark space.

_Will we be able to make it in time...to stop that thing from firing on Orb? We're terribly outnumbered with just Eternal and Archangel going on ahead. If we don't make it in time...all those innocent people will be destroyed. Guess this is no different than last time...Jachin Due..., _her lips turned downward in a small frown. _It's ironic really...the same thing is playing out again, just two years later. Will the cycle just keep repeating itself over and over?_ _And what if...what if he leaves me again? _Her body trembled slightly at the thought. _Wouldn't it be ironic if he came back to me only to be taken away again._

The few short weeks he had been here, they had grown very close. Far closer than either of them had expected. He was practically her constant companion, whether just to sit and drink coffee with her while she filled out paperwork, or to lend his support and advice. His presence made her happy. Far happier than she had been in a long time. _I don't know if I..., _she jumped, a familiar deep voice startling her from her thoughts.

"Hey there Captain," his azure eyes lit up at the sight of the auburn haired woman, his scarred face wearing his signature grin. "You okay?" He placed a hand on her slim shoulder, gently squeezing it.

"Yes," she nodded her head, smiling from the simple gesture. "I was just thinking...mostly about the upcoming battle...," her soft voice trailed off.

"I'm worried too," Neo looked out the clear glass. "We're certainly at a disadvantage as far as numbers go, and we don't know what the Chairman has planned. We have to be ready for anything." He locked his gaze on her, frowning at the worried expression in her topaz orbs.

"This...this is just like last time...two years ago," she muttered quietly, voice barely audible. "If things turn out the same way...if I lose you too...I don't...," she trailed off, staring down at the tiled floor.

"I can't tell you not to worry," his finger reached up to trace the outline of her porcelain cheek. "I don't know how this will all end. No one does. But I will do everything I can to come back," he smiled, gently grazing her lips with his fingertip. "Before...I told you that I loved you," he whispered. "Remember?"

Her cheeks flushing a pale pink, she nodded her head.

"Well, I meant in then, and I mean it now. And when all this is over, I'd still like to take you out. Into the city. That is if that's okay with you." He whispered, a strong arm wrapped securely around her lithe shoulders.

"I...I'd like that," she stammered, her heart racing from his closeness.

"It's a date then," he grinned, gently kissing her. "Want to grab a bite to eat before we get there?"

"I guess so. We still have a couple of hours before we're in range. "Might as well," they floated down the long, empty corridor, their hands entwined.

"You know...I had a dream about you last night," Neo muttered between bites of chicken. "A dream...or maybe a memory. I'm not really sure right now."

"Oh," she looked across the table at him, marigold orbs wide. "What did you see?" She sat her half empty glass of water on the smooth table.

"It was weird," the blonde began. "I was in the sickbay, but my hair was shorter, and there were bandages wrapped around my side and shoulder. You were there too, in the Earth Alliance uniform I saw you in earlier. You were flipping through what looked like some sort of photo album. I seemed to be telling you something...something that made you sad. It was just a flash, really. I didn't see any more after that. But when I woke up, I remembered that part."

"It wasn't a dream. That really did happen," her mouth was wide, voice slightly shaky. "You got the wound on your side from some shrapnel in a mobile suit battle. The wound on your shoulder came from a gunshot," she looked down at the table, unable to meet his gaze.

"Is that so?" He smiled, reaching across the table to lift up her chin. "I always wondered where those scars came from. They seem different from the others." He brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. "And you know what else?" He grinned, fingers gently caressing her smooth skin. "I could tell that you being there made me happy."

"I...," the blush returned to her cheeks, her voice faltering. "Have you had any other memories?"

"Not really. I think I've had a few flashes here and there from my childhood." He finished the remaining food on his plate, taking a large gulp of water to wash it down.

"I'm sorry," she whispered softly. "I'm sure it must be hard not to remember much of anything about yourself," she looked down at her nearly empty plate, a sudden thought hitting her. Hard. _What if he remembers? Becomes Mwu again? We...the bath...will he be mad? Things just happened...and now, if his memories return. Did I...did I betray him? I don't think I could take it if he hated me..._

"What's wrong?" He frowned at the panicked look on her face, her body trembling beneath the blue and white fabric of her uniform.

"It's nothing," she shook her head, trying to rid herself of the thoughts.

"I know it's more than nothing," he reached across the table, squeezing her hand with his. "It's better to not keep things like that bottled up inside," Neo reminded her.

"I...," she closed her eyes, trying to get the words out. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "If you...if you get your memories back...I just...the bath the other day," she stammered, her cheeks a vivid scarlet. "You...you won't be mad?"

"Of course not," he shook his head firmly, smiling across at the worried captain. "I love you, and I know that if anything happened to me, I wouldn't want you to live the rest of your life alone, shut off from another chance at happiness. If I do remember, I'll be glad that I was able to help you feel less lonely. And that I was able to make you happy. So don't worry, okay," his deep voice reassured her, his hand still holding onto hers tightly.

"Thank you," she sighed, the relief in her voice evident. "Thank you for everything, for just being here."

"No problem. I know this is where I'm _meant _to be," he smiled warmly. Glancing at the clock hanging high on the wall, he frowned. "Looks like it's about time," he stood up, clearing their trays away from the table. "This is gonna be one hell of a battle."

"Please...stay safe," she whispered. Standing up on the tips of her toes, her lips gently grazed his.

"Will do," he wrapped his arms around her slender waist, pulling her closer. He smiled, breathing in her lavender scented shampoo. "I love you," he murmured, perfectly content to stay just where he was. The sudden noise from the intercom broke the silence, ordering the officers to the bridge immediately, the pilots to their mobile suits.

"You stay safe too," he kissed her cheek one more time. "And I'll be looking forward to our date," he winked, floating down the long hallway.

"Me too," she called out, slipping inside the elevator, the doors hissing shut behind her.

----------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that, and please review. I'm sorry I took so long to update. I had been sick the past week. But I feel better now, just in time for Christmas. XD I'll try to update sometime this week.


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't like the looks of this..., _Neo slammed his fist into the metal locker door, quickly stripping off his blue and white uniform jacket and pants. _We're badly outnumbered. Probably at least ten to one. The Chairman knows we're coming. I'm sure he's been preparing for this ever since he gained power._ _Every move he's made...they've all led up to this...this day that will decide the course of the world. _

Quickly pulling on his purple and black flight suit, he frowned, zipping up the thick uniform. _Before...I didn't really care if I made it out of a battle. It just seemed so pointless, like I had no purpose. No...I did have a purpose. Being Djibril's puppet. Following his orders blindly. Without question._ _Maybe part of me hoped for death. At least then I would be free of him._ _I still see his face at night. The look on his face when he told me to "take care" of Berlin, and I did it...just like a good little puppet. I let myself be used by him. So many lives were lost because of me. What I did...it was unforgivable. I wouldn't even be able to think of a way to make things right...to undo all the horrible things that I did...that I let happen._

Stuffing his blue and white uniform into the empty locker, he sat down on a bench, pulling his shoes on, making sure each connection was air tight. _Maybe there is a way. I'll do whatever it takes to keep this ship...and her...safe_. He smiled at the thought of the brunette captain, her warm, molten eyes penetrating the deepest reaches of his soul.

_You have no idea how much you changed me. Without you...I'd probably be dead...or worse...still Djibril's puppet. You've showed me what it's like to care for someone. And to be cared for by someone. That day in the bath...I've never been happier. And now...my life...my heart...is yours. You finally gave me a purpose. A reason to fight. For that, I don't know how I can ever thank you enough, _he shut his locker door, making his way to the hangar, the battle looming thick in the air aboard _Archangel._

_-----------------------------------------------_

"Damn...," Murrue cursed, _Minerva's _Tannhauser cannon speeding straight towards her ship. _It's ironic really...this time he came back...and now this. Goodbye Mwu...I know we'll see each other again..., _she readied herself for the oncoming force of the glowing beam, her topaz eyes widened in shock as the blast never came, his mobile suit taking the blast head on. _No! This...this can't be happening again. Mwu..., _she watched helplessly from the bridge, unable to move, her mind numb as she watched the beam bear down on the blonde colonel.

The Akatsuki hovered in the vast space, its pilot's cerulean eyes widening at the bright beam hurtling towards the massive white battleships. _Damn! _The blonde cursed, pushing the golden mobile suit to its limits, hoping that he would be able to make it in time. _If I can save her, this will be worth it. The things I did...I have no right to live, to have a future. But if I can keep her safe, I'll be happy. At least now I can make up for what I did...with my lfie. _

"I won't let you destroy the _Archangel!_" He yelled, placing himself in front of the oncoming blast, his shield raised, taking the brunt of the force. Preparing himself for the inevitable outcome, he closed his eyes, expecting to be obliterated by the brightness, his eyes opened in shock. Visions began running through his mind...memories of his past. Of her. Their first kiss on the bridge. Their flirtations in the corridors. _Murrue..., _his mind was flooded by the sudden onslaught_. I was..._, he shook himself from his stupor, he noticed that _Minerva _was preparing to fire again. Aiming his beam rifle perfectly, he destroyed _Minerva's _Tannhauser, the positron beam cannon exploding in a fiery ball. "I'm alright!" His face popped up on a screen on the bridge.

_He's...he's okay..., _her eyes were wide, the shock on her face impossible to miss. _His smile...his voice...is he? What just happened?_

"I'm not going anywhere anymore," the blonde pilot grinned, his voice carrying a hint of cockiness. Using Akatsuki's DRAGOONS, he formed a protective barrier around the white battleship, protecting it from _Minerva's _powerful lasers. "Let's end this so we can go home, Murrue," he couldn't hide the smile on his face. _You're safe...that's all that matters..._

_He's...he's..., _her body trembled slightly. "Mwu...," she smiled, tears welling up in the corners of her tawny eyes. _Is this...is this really happening? I'll have to deal with this later. The Minerva is still out there..., _she sat back against her chair, eyes scanning their surroundings.

-----------------------------------------------

"Looks like we made it just in time," Neo released Akatsuki's DRAGOONS into _Requiem's _interior, joining Infinite Justice's booster pack. "Let's get out of here, kid," the two pilots pushed their thrusters to their maximum speed, flying away from the fiery inferno.

"Hello Neo," red eyes stared at the golden suit. "I heard your voice. I see you survived Berlin after all. Stellar...and all those innocent people _died _because of you.

_It's that kid. Shinn, I think_, Mwu froze, hands shaking. "Kid...I didn't mean for any of that to happen. It's not like what it seems...," he attempted to explain.

"No! Shinn! Don't do this!" Athrun shouted, amethyst eyes turning opaque. "This has to end!"

"None of that matters. All that matters is that Stellar is gone, and all those people too. And it's _your _fault," Destiny suddenly charged the golden suit, its sword stabbing Akatsuki square in the cockpit.

"Shinn!" Justice charged forward, slicing Destiny's legs and arms. "Can't you see what you're doing? What this power has done to you? This can't be what you wanted," Athrun sliced off Destiny's arms, the mobile suit falling to the moon.

Mwu winced, shaken from the sudden impact. His side was on fire as his mobile suit floated in the dark space. Looking down, he gasped, a sharp piece of metal sticking out of his left side, blood staining his purple and black flight suit. "Damn...," his voice trailed off. His eyes grew heavy, the pain of his torn skin and muscles unbearable. Blood continued flowing out unabated, the red fluid soaking his uniform. "Murrue...I'm sorry...," he closed his eyes, his world suddenly black.

"Colonel!" Athrun shouted, noticed the Akatsuki faltering. Grabbing the golden mobile suit's hand, he pulled it up, pushing his thrusters as far as they would go. "Just hang in there, okay?" He sped towards _Archangel, _pulling Akatsuki along. "_Archangel! _Have a medic ready. The Colonel...he's been hurt. I'm bringing him in."

"Mwu...," Murrue gasped, face completely ashen. _This...this can't be happening..., _she got up, running down to the hangar as fast as her legs would carry her.

"We have to get him to sickbay...and fast," the doctor ordered, worry in his eyes. Laying the blonde on a stretcher, he frowned at the pool of blood staining the white sheets. "Hurry...we don't have much time."

Murrue stood there, body trembling. "How is he doctor?" Her voice was soft, barely audible above the hangar's noise.

"It doesn't look good," the doctor turned around, running down the hallway. "I'll keep you posted."

"Mwu...," she sank to her knees, tears streaming down her porcelain cheeks. "You can't leave me again," she managed to get out between choked sobs.

---------------------------------------

A/N: A cliffhanger O.o Hope that turned out okay...please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Sickbay was quiet, the air in the small room still. Soft, even breathing punctuated the silence. A brunette sat on a small stool, her head pillowed in her arms on the small white bed, her hand entwined with the one sleeping there. Her eyes were shut tightly, sleep finally overcoming her. She had been at his side ever since he had gotten out of surgery several hours ago. She gasped at his condition, his normally tanned skin pale, his breathing shallow. His chest was wrapped tightly in white bandages. She ignored the doctor's advice to go get some sleep, that it would be a while before he woke. She shook her head, vowing to stay with him until he woke up. She sat there, staring at his sleeping form, her fingers softly brushing his scarred face. Her eyes finally growing heavy, she drifted off, still clutching his hand tightly.

"Murrue?" A quiet voice caused the woman to stir, the metal doors suddenly hissing open. "How is he?" Kira walked in, Lacus and Athrun following close behind the young pilot.

"Oh...Kira," the young woman sat up, eyes bleary, slightly startled by the sudden noise. "He lost a lot of blood, and there was some internal damage. The doctor said it was touch and go earlier, but that he should recover. He's still sedated though. It'll probably be several more hours before he wakes up."

"I'm glad he's going to be okay. We've all been worried," Kira smiled down at his older friend, a hand placed gently on her shoulder. "Are you okay? This must all be so hard on you."

Shaking her head, she squeezed the blonde's hand tighter. "I'm fine. I want to be here when he wakes up," she smiled, brushing a stray golden lock out of his face.

"Just make sure to get some rest," Lacus smiled softly. "We heard he got his memory back earlier."

"I...I'm not sure. It seemed that way. He saved us again. Something seemed _different _after that. He seemed more like he used to be. Maybe I was just seeing things though."

"I knew he would eventually remember you," Kira smiled. "I know it probably didn't seem that way at first. But I knew bringing him here was the right thing to do. This is where he belongs. Here with you."

"Kira...I can't thank you enough. It's thanks to you that we have a second chance. And Athrun, thank you so much for bringing him in. You saved his life. The doctor said it was because you got him here so quickly. Thank you," the auburn haired captain smiled at the navy haired pilot.

"I'm glad that I was able to help," he returned the smile.

"What are our plans?" Murrue looked up, her eyes still slightly bloodshot and puffy, tears staining her porcelain cheeks.

"Cagalli is coming up here shortly. We'll begin the cease fire negotiations as soon as she arrives," Lacus replied, a delicate hand on Kira's shoulder. "The _Archangel _will be docked in Copernicus until they're completed in case anything happens. It should take a few weeks."

"I see. Hopefully he'll be better by the time we're able to leave," Murrue sighed, still exhausted.

"We'll keep you posted," Kira smiled. "I think you should try to get some more rest. We'll come check on both of you later."

"Thank you...for coming here. I'm sure he appreciates it," she smiled at her younger friends as they left, the small room quiet once again. "You sure did give me a scare," she whispered, fingers tracing the scar forked across his face. "I thought when Athrun brought you in that I had lost you again. You better never do that to me again...," she murmured sleepily, her eyes fluttering shut.

Azure eyes blinked open, scanning their surroundings, still bleary from sleep and the powerful sedative he had been given. _Where am I? _He winced, a dull ache radiating from his left side. _Damn...what happened? _He shut his eyes again, still not adjusted to the sudden brightness. _That's right...that kid...Shinn. He sliced me up pretty good..., _he opened his eyes again, smiling at the warmth in his hand. _Murrue..., _Mwu turned his head, gently squeezing her delicate hand. _How long have you been here? _Her breathing was soft and even, dark hair covering her face as she slept, head pillowed on her arm. _You're just as beautiful as I remember. And from the looks of it still as stubborn as ever too, _he smiled as he watched her sleep. _I'm glad I was able to keep you safe...then...and now..._

Murrue smiled at the sudden warmth, her topaz eyes still shut tightly. Stirring slightly, she murmured incoherently. Her eyes fluttered open, blinking to adjust to the sudden brightness. A soft yawn escaped her lips, her eyes widening at the sight of cerulean eyes gazing at her. "Mwu...," her voice squeaked, pulse suddenly quickening.

"Yep, it's me," he whispered softly, his hand still holding tightly onto hers. "I kept my promise...just a little late," he smiled warmly, reaching up to caress her creamy skin. "And now we can go home. _Together_."

"Mwu...don't ever scare me again like that...," tears streamed down her porcelain cheeks. "I thought...I thought that I had lost you again...," she stammered between chocked sobs.

"Don't cry sweetheart," he wiped the tears rolling down her velvety skin. "You don't have to be alone anymore."

"Oh Mwu.. I love you. And if you leave me again...I'll kick your ass," she leaned down, her lips softly brushing against his, her breath warm against his skin.

Breaking for air, he smiled, their lips still inches away from each other. "Love you too," he smiled, pulling her down for another kiss.

"How are you feeling?" She gently caressed his face, running her fingers through his thick blonde curls.

"Like I've been hit by a train," he chuckled, smirking slightly. "How long have I been asleep?" He leaned his head back against the fluffy white pillow, frowning from the dull ache in his side.

"Since yesterday. You were pretty beaten up," she sighed, sitting back down on the small stool beside his bed. "You were lucky that Athrun got you here in time."

"I...I'm sorry I scared you like that. But I don't regret it...saving you, I mean. You're everything to me, and I'm glad that I was able to protect you. Keep you safe." He reached up, his fingers toying with the ends of her auburn locks. "You...you saved me. Without you, I'd be dead.. Inside and out. Because of you I finally had a reason to live. To fight for a future...a future where we can be together without this war."

"I...I...don't know what to say...," she stuttered, annoyed at her inability for words. "Those two years...I didn't even think of my future. It seemed pointless really, and now this...it's all so...," fresh tears welled up in the corner of her tawny eyes.

"It's okay sweetheart...I know it's hard to believe. But things are different now. As strange as it seems...we can finally have the future we both hoped for."

"But first you have to get better," She took his hand in hers, gently squeezing it.

"Will do, Captain," he winked. "And I still want to take you out. In the city," he grinned.

"I...I'd like that," Murrue smiled, a faint blush on her porcelain cheeks. "When you get better, okay?"

"I'll be looking forward to it," he smiled, his eyes growing heavy again.

"Get some rest," she leaned forward, softly grazing his lips. "I'll be here when you wake up," she whispered softly. "I love you."

"Love you too," he mumbled sleepily, cerulean eyes flitting shut. He smiled, knowing that their future was waiting, his mind drifting off into the land of dreams once again.


	8. Chapter 8

"Damn," Mwu hissed, teeth clenched tightly. "That stings," his hands gripped the white sheets covering the small bed.

"I'm sorry," the brunette sighed, cleaning his wound with antiseptic. "But you know I have to do this," she wiped away the excess fluid. "Would you rather the doctor do it?" Murrue raised an eyebrow, drying his skin with a gauze bandage.

"Nope," he shook his head as she rubbed antimicrobial lotion on his injured side, the cream slightly soothing. "You're better than any doctor," he laughed as she finished working on his side, wrapping white strips of tape around his broad chest to hold the thick gauze bandage in place. "I'm glad the doc let me out of sickbay. It's so much nicer here."

"I think you were just looking for an excuse to be here, weren't you?" Murrue rolled her tawny eyes in mock exasperation, a hint of a chuckle in her soft voice.

"Maybe," he smirked. "But it is nice to be here...together like this."

"Sure is," the brunette captain sighed happily, leaning her head against his broad back, her arms wrapped tightly around him.

"How does it look? It's been...what...a week or so now?" He leaned back against her, her auburn locks tickling his bare skin.

"It looks better than it did last night. And the doctor said it seemed to be healing nicely so far," she handed him a white t-shirt. "How does it feel?"

"A lot better than it did at first, but it still hurts. At least it doesn't burn anymore, so that's good." He pulled the cotton fabric over his head.

"You'll be back to normal in no time," Murrue smiled, tucking the supplies into a small dresser drawer. "And since you've been such a good patient, I think you deserve a little something extra," she whispered softly. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she brought him down for a kiss, the exchange deepening in her quiet, still room.

"Aww...is that all?" He whined after they broke for air, their breathing uneven.

"For now," she sighed, her arms still encircled around his neck, her lips inches from his. "I...I want to be with you too," she murmured, voice barely audible, but the desire unmistakable. "But you have to get better first. You wouldn't want to hurt yourself again, would you?"

"No...," he slumped his shoulders, this battle clearly lost.

"Besides," she whispered, her breath warm against his ear. "It'll give us _both _something to look forward to," she pressed her lips against his in another kiss, her hands resting on his shoulders.

"Guess you're right," he nuzzled her neck, smirking as she giggled, his long blonde locks tickling her sensitive skin. "I am a bit hungry though. Is it okay if we go grab a bite in the mess hall?"

"Now I think _that _can be arranged," she laughed happily, pulling the blonde to his feet. "Though I shouldn't be too surprised your appetite returned so quickly." Murrue attempted to stifle a giggle as they walked out of her small room, hands entwined.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Ready?" Mwu leaned against the smooth wall of her room, his arms folded across his chest.

"Yep," she called from the tiny bathroom, smoothing out her wavy hair. "Just need to get my purse," she stepped out of the small room.

"Wow, you look amazing...," the blonde stared, mouth agape. She had on jeans and a light aqua colored top, the outfit clinging to her sultry curves.

"Mwu...," she shook her head, unable to hide her amusement. "I'm just wearing jeans and a t-shirt," she laughed, grabbing her small purse from the dresser. "Hardly amazing," she tapped the end of his nose playfully.

"No...you really do look incredible. I've never seen you like this...," he mumbled, still awed by the vision before him.

"Don't be silly...," she rolled her eyes. "You've seen me in far less," she retorted dryly, arms folded across her chest.

"I know," he winked, eyes dancing with mischief. "It's just nice to see you in civilian clothes," he grinned, leaning down for a brief kiss. "Thanks for the clothes," he smoothed out the blue plaid shirt and khaki pants he wore. "When did you have time to get them?"

"Last week. I needed to get some more bandages and some of that lotion for your wound, and I figured it would be better to be in civilian clothes. Since Copernicus is a neutral city."

"Well, I'm glad you got them," he whispered, voice husky, his lips just inches from hers. "You really do look great."

"Anyways, we should probably be going," she slung her purse on a slim shoulder.

"It was nice of the little missy to give us the day off like that," he took her delicate hand into his, intertwining their fingers.

"Yeah, especially with the cease fire negotiations still going on. But it is the weekend, so I guess they decided to take a break too." Murrue smiled happily, gently squeezing his hand. She had been looking forward to this for so long...a day where they could just be themselves...be together without work getting in the way. A day without cease fire talks, maintenance and inventory reports, and other seemingly endless paperwork. They walked down to the hangar, climbing in a small black car. _Today isn't the only day we have off, _a knowing grin appeared on her face as she settled her back against the plush cushion, her hands gripping the leather steering wheel as she drove.

"What's so funny?" He looked across at the brunette, eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"It's nothing," she shook her head. "I'm just glad that we get to be together like this."

"Me too," he leaned back against the soft seat, enjoying the view of the city skyline, the small convertible speeding down the road, his blonde hair whipping in the wind. "It's great to get some fresh air," he smiled, leaning his head into the breeze. "We've been cooped up on the ship for so long."

"Especially you," she smiled, enjoying the cool wind on her face. "It's been nearly a month since you were injured. Does it still hurt?"

"Nah," he chuckled, shaking his head. "Just a little. The doc said I'm as good as new," he smiled, his eyes mesmerized by the way the wind played with her hair. "So where to first?"

"I thought maybe we could grab a bite of some fast food and eat it by the lake over there," the brunette pointed eastward, a row of perfectly manicured trees lining the street, the grass beneath them lush and green.

"Sounds good to me," he beamed, delighted to have this day to spend with her. "How 'bout we try that burger place," he pointed at a busy restaurant covered in white tile, its red sign sitting atop the building.

"Enjoying yourself?" She grinned, finishing the last bite of her warm cheeseburger, washing it down with a sip of soda.

"Sure am," he laughed. "It's great here. So peaceful. It's too bad that every city can't be like this," he stuffed a large chunk of burger in his mouth, smiling as she rolled her eyes.

"Maybe someday everywhere can be like this," Murrue sighed happily, leaning against the bench they sat on, a tall tree offering shade from the sunlight streaming in from the colony's windows. "Orb is like this too," she murmured, resting her head on his shoulder, watching the gentle waves of the lake, a few ducks and geese swimming in the calm, blue water.

"It seemed like a great place. What little I saw of it," he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, stuffing a salty french fry in her mouth. "Did you like it there?"

"Yes," she nodded, taking another sip of her cold beverage. "It's beautiful there, and I had a nice job too. At Morgenroete."

"Think you'll go back to work there when we get back to Earth?" He chewed on a fry, dipping the salty potato in ketchup.

"I don't know. I really don't know what's going to happen when we get back," she sighed, frowning at the uncertainty. She did prefer working in the ship building division over military life.

"Don't worry, okay?" He pulled her closer against him. "We'll be together. That's all that matters." He kissed the top of her head, breathing in the scent of her lavender shampoo. "I'm so sorry you had to be alone for those two years. But I promise I'll do everything I can to make it up to you," he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her even tighter to him.

"Oh Mwu...you big oaf...," she giggled, enjoying his closeness and warmth, the faint scent of cologne lingering on his smooth skin. "Want to go to the mall next? We probably need to get a few more clothes anyways. I think we'll be here a few more weeks."

"Shopping, huh?" He raised an eyebrow. "That's fine. But you have to promise to let my buy you something."

"I really don't need anything. I've already got everything I want...," she looked up at him, his fingertip skimming her creamy skin.

"I think you deserve to be spoiled every once in a while," he chuckled. They spent the rest of the afternoon walking through the mall, its marbled floor shiny underneath the bright lights. Spying a homemade ice cream store, he pulled his girlfriend's hand, insisting that they have one of the frozen treats.

"All done?" Murrue stood up, bags in hand. She managed to find some more clothes for them in the busy shops.

"Yeah," he grabbed her hand, their fingers entwined as they walked back to the small black convertible. "Guess it's back to the ship, huh?" He climbed in the passenger seat.

"We'll see," the brunette winked slyly, the car heading the opposite direction from where it came.

-------------------------------------------------

A/N: That didn't turn out quite as I had originally planned. lol I know I promised sis citrus...but I just couldn't fit it in. It'll be in the next one though, which should be up soon. Hope you all enjoyed and please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Citrus ahead. lol

---------------------------------------------

"So just _where _is it we're going?" Mwu raised a blonde eyebrow, clearly pleased that they weren't heading back to the ship. He wanted this day to last as long as possible. He had been wanting to take her out for so long now, to see what she was like without shouldering the responsibilities of being the captain of a battleship. And now that he finally had the chance to be with her, he never wanted it to end. "Not that I'm complaining," he chuckled, the wind whipping his long golden locks.

"It's a secret," Murrue grinned, soft voice playful. "But we're almost there," she giggled, amused by her lover's obvious impatience. She watched the road, cars whizzing down the street, tall buildings reaching towards the sky.

"I didn't expect this from you," his deep voice teased, cerulean eyes dancing in the dimming light of the city. "You've changed a bit."

"People _do _change," she giggled, tawny eyes trained on the busy road as the car sped towards its destination. "How have I changed?" She asked, curious.

"Well," he began, enjoying the cool breeze on his scarred face. "You're still just as beautiful and kind," he laughed at the faint blush that appeared on her porcelain cheeks. "But you seem a lot more confident than before."

"Really?" She smiled, hands holding the round steering wheel. "I hadn't noticed it."

"Yep," he nodded. "You definitely seem a lot more sure of yourself now." His azure eyes scanned the bustling street, crowds of people milling around the long sidewalks. "Are we almost there?"

"Actually we _are _here," the small convertible pulled up into an empty parking space. "I thought it would be nice," she pointed at the restaurant, its tan walls crawling with green ivy. "I remember you told me that you like Italian food best," they walked up the steps to the building, their hands holding onto each other's tightly.

"This is great," he grinned, taking in the ambience of the eatery. The lights were dimmed, a flickering candle in the center of each table, topped with white tablecloths. Soft music played in the background, making the atmosphere that much more romantic. "Thanks for bringing me here," they sat down at a quiet table nestled in a corner.

"I just wanted to do something nice for you. After everything you've done. I...I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you," she stuttered a bit, cheeks flushed pale pink.

"_I'm _the one who'll never be able to repay _you_," he laughed, amused by her reaction. "Still a bit shy, huh?"

"And then you go and buy me _this,_" she took the round opal pendant hanging around her neck on an intricate silver chain into her slender fingers. "You really didn't need to...,"

"I know," Mwu smiled. "But I _wanted _to. And besides...you deserve to be spoiled every once in a while," he leaned forward, capturing her mouth in a surprise kiss.

"Oh Mwu...," she giggled, her hands resting on his broad chest. "What am I going to do with you?" She rolled her eyes, feigning exasperation.

"I've got some ideas," the blonde grinned wickedly, cerulean eyes sparkling mischievously. Sipping wine in the dim light, the couple enjoyed their perfectly seasoned pasta, drenched in marinara sauce and topped with gooey mozzerella cheese.

"Thanks sweetheart," Mwu stretched his arms over his head as they walked back to the black convertible. "That was great. Back to the ship now?"

"Nope," she shook her head, tawny eyes dancing in the moonlight. "I've got one more surprise," she climbed into the small automobile.

"Is that so?" The blonde grinned happily. "Hmmm...wonder what it could be," he thought out loud as the car drove a few miles down the road, finally pulling into a large parking lot, a tall building rising above them from the street, its black exterior shining in the night air.

"Here we are," she grabbed the shopping bags from the car, as well as a small overnight bag she had hidden in the small trunk.

"A hotel, huh?" Mwu cocked an eyebrow, a sly grin spread across his scarred face. "What brought this on?" They walked to the main entrance, a golden chandelier hanging from the high ceiling, the marble tiles shiny below them.

"I just wanted tonight to be special," she muttered, voice soft amidst the noise in the lobby.

"I'm sure it will be," he leaned down, placing a kiss on the top of her head as they rode the elevator up to the room she had reserved. "Good choice," he whistled, looking around the luxurious room. A fluffy gold and blue comforter covered the large bed, matching curtains hanging from the clear windows. Pictures of flowers decorated the beige walls, and the thick carpet was soft beneath their feet. Setting the bags on a chair sitting in the corner, he grinned slyly, the desire in his eyes unmistakable. "God, you're beautiful," he growled, voice husky. She looked ethereal, bathed in the moon's silver light. Reaching across he gently caressed her cheek with his fingers, the simple touch sending electricity throughout her body. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

"No more talking," she closed her eyes as he continued raining gentle caresses on her velvety skin. She traced the scar forking across his face, his own eyes closing at her soft touch.

"Murrue...," he claimed her lips hungrily, the kiss so passionate and unrestrained, she felt her knees grow weak. His tongue explored her mouth, teasing her, smirking proudly as she purred from deep within her throat.

"Mwu...," she gasped as his lips slid down her neck. Pressing herself against his muscular form, she grinned at his obvious interest in her. Her fingers reached up, quickly unbuttoning his blue plaid shirt, the fabric tossed carelessly to the side, his khaki pants and boxers soon joining it on the thick carpet. Her fingers danced across his chiseled chest, her soft touches maddening. He gasped as she her hands slipped dangerously lower, nearly passing out from pure pleasure, her fingers still teasing him.

"I need to see you too, babe," he breathed, hastily pulling off her aqua colored t-shirt and blue jeans, followed by her lacy undergarments. "Just as beautiful as I remember," he growled seductively. Scooping her up in his strong arms, he laid her on the soft mattress, her body shivering in delight as he climbed on top of her. He trailed kisses down her smooth skin, his hands caressing her sides.

Gently skimming the inside of her thighs, she gasped, topaz eyes shooting open, her hands gripping the white sheets tightly. "Oh God...Mwu...," her breathing became jagged as he continued his attentions, her body quivering from the nerve tingling sensations.

"That felt good, huh?" He winked, his lips working their way back up her taut form.

"God...yes...," she moaned incoherently, still trembling beneath him. He continued kissing her, nipping at her sensitive skin, driving them both towards the edge of sanity. "Don't...don't tease me...," she gasped, his tongue sliding across her neck, her eyes glazed over from desire. She needed him inside her. Now. She ground her hips into his, the message coming through loud and clear.

Sinking into her, he shut his eyes, lost in her warmth. The two lovers began moving together, slowly to a rhythm only they could hear, their bodies on fire from the mind blowing sensations. Incoherent moans of pleasure punctuated the silent room as the passion built up, only to explode in a torrent of pleasure. They cried out, their names spilling from each other's lips as the final waves washed over them. Held tightly in the other's arms, they collapsed together, bodies still quivering in pleasure from the night's events, drunk from the intoxicating mixture of lust and love.

"That was incredible," Mwu sighed contentedly, his head resting on the soft white pillow.

"Yep," the brunette giggled, her head pillowed on his arm, his fingers toying with her chocolate locks, his touch making her drowsy.

"We have to be back on the ship tomorrow?" He turned his head, gazing at his lover's face. He smiled proudly at the thought that he was the reason for her contented, blissful expression.

"Nope," she shook her head. "We don't have to be back 'til Sunday afternoon." She sighed, drowsy from his warmth and their activities.

"That's good," his fingers skimmed her bare arms, his lovers eyes fluttering shut from his soft caresses. "Sleepy, huh?"

Nodding her head, she murmured incoherently, snuggling closer against her lover. "You wore me out."

"I could say the same," he teased playfully, breathing in her floral scent. He smiled at her peaceful expression. Her eyes were shut, her breathing soft and even. "Goodnight, love," he kissed her forehead, sleep soon overcoming him in the dark room, the two lovers snuggled closely together.

------------------------------------------

A/N: lol That be teh citrus I promised sis. XD Sorry it's a bit late. Hope you all enjoyed and please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Beams of sunlight peeked into the luxurious hotel room, bathing its two slumbering occupants in its golden aura. Soft, even breathing was the only noise to be heard, the two snuggled closely together, completely exhausted from the previous night's activities.

A blonde man stirred slightly underneath the thin white sheets that covered them, golden hair covering his face. Blinking the sleep out of his cerulean eyes, he smiled at the sleeping woman beside him, her head pillowed on his shoulder, her silky auburn hair tickling his bare skin. _Murrue..., _he nestled his head against the fluffy white pillow, his fingertips dancing across her skin. Mumbling incoherently in her sleep, she cuddled closer against him, a blissful smile on her face.

"You really wore me out last night," he whispered, voice a soft chuckle. Stifling a yawn, he stretched his arms, pulling her even closer to him. _That was some night, _he grinned, memories of their first night together in two years flooding his drowsy mind, their evening leaving them both exhausted, but completely satisfied. _Last night...it was probably the happiest I've ever been. Just being able to be with you again...hold you in my arms. I can't ask for anything more. I know I don't deserve your love after all the awful things I did. But I could never give you up. You're everything to me. I just want to stay here...by your side forever. And now I can... _Reaching over, he brushed away the chocolate strands covering her sleeping face, her eyes still shut tightly. He ran his fingers over her bare arms, the gentle caresses causing the woman to stir.

"That tickles," she muttered softly, voice drowsy, his fingers continuing to tease her.

"I know," he smirked, reaching up to softly caress her cheek. "Morning," he smiled warmly, gently brushing his lips to hers."Sleep well?"

"Yes," she sighed contentedly, his fingers toying with her silky tresses. "Better than I have in a long time," she murmured, her eyes fluttering shut. "Thanks to you...," she snuggled closer against his muscular form, his skin warm against hers.

"I'm glad to be of service," he winked playfully, kissing her forehead.

"You sleep well?" Her fingers brushed stray golden locks out of his scarred face.

"Sure did," the blonde chuckled, his azure eyes sparkling in the late morning sun. "You really wore me out last night."

"I could say the same," Murrue giggled, his hands beginning to tickle her sides. She squealed loudly, swatting his hands away. "Mwu...stop...that tickles...," she managed to get out between fits of laughter.

"Oh...I'm not done with you yet," he growled, deep voice thick with desire, his body beginning to react to her closeness and warmth.

"Is that so?" The brunette purred, her fingers gently caressing his perfectly chiseled muscles. "And just what do you have planned?"

"You have to ask?" Mwu smirked slyly before claiming her mouth, their bodies melting together, once again lost in the passion that was impossible to fight.

-----------------------------------------------------

"So what now?" Mwu stuffed some of his new clothes into a large black duffel bag, the large white battleship making its descent back to Earth, the cease fire negotiations finally complete.

"I...I hadn't really thought that far ahead," she looked across the room at her lover, zipping up her black luggage. "Stupid, huh?"

"No, not at all," he set his bag down on their small bed, making his way to her desk. "You've had a lot to deal with the past few weeks." He wrapped her up in a warm hug, her head resting on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it, sweetheart. We can always just stay at a hotel until we figure something out. Does that sound okay?"

Nodding her head, she buried her face in his chest. "I...I still can't believe this is happening," she stammered, voice muffled by the thick fabric of his blue and white uniform. "Those two years...I thought that I would never see you again...and now you're here. It all seems so...so unreal. Like a dream. A dream I'm afraid to wake up from...," she looked up into his azure eyes, her cheeks tear stained.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that. You were alone...and it was all my fault. How can you still love me? All the things I've done. I left you alone, and then my time as Neo I don't deserve to have you in my life..." his voice trailed off, his arms tightening their embrace. "But I'll never let you go again because this is where I belong. Where my heart belongs. Here...with you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is nice," the brunette murmured contentedly, her head resting on his shoulder. The two lovers sat together on the sandy coastline in back of their modest beachfront home. Sipping on her cold beer, the woman smiled, her topaz eyes gazing out to see, mesmerized by the fiery display of the setting sun.

"I didn't know the sunsets here were so beautiful," her blonde companion smiled, taking a gulp from his own bottle. "But not even half as beautiful as you," he whispered, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, the sun sinking lower on the horizon.

"Don't be silly," she playfully punched her boyfriend's arm, her cheeks instantly flushing pale pink.

"I'm not joking," his cerulean eyes laughed, glowing in the dazzling sunset. "You're way more beautiful than any sunset." Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her onto his lap, the two watching the sun sink below the sparkling ocean. "Like it here?"

Nodding her head, she set her empty green bottle on the cooling sand, snuggling closer against him. "This place is amazing...," she murmured softly. "We found a nice house, we have the beach, and the sunsets. But what makes it special is that _you're _here with me."

"I couldn't agree more," he grinned, the brunette turning around in his arms. Leaning down, he captured her lips, their future together waiting for them.

------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well...that be the end. I'd like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. I hope you all enjoyed this.


End file.
